In order to improve engine efficiency, it is important to promote power transmitting efficiency as well as engine efficiency.
To promote the power transmitting efficiency, it is necessary to have the engine output and transmitted power in respective power transmitting steps detected when the engine is operating.
Generally, the power transmitted by a shaft is detected by a torque meter. Because the torque meter is already commercialized, a torque meter suited to a target object can be applied. In addition, the engine mounting portion must be excessively deformed so that the commercial torque meter can be mounted between the engine and the transmission.
Generally, an apparatus for transmitting engine output to a transmission can be divided into a single mass flywheel, a dual mass flywheel, and a drive plate.
In the case of an automatic transmission vehicle, detecting power transmitted from an engine to the transmission is very important. However, an apparatus that can detect power transmitted by the drive plate has not yet been commercialized.
The information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.